Troublesome Trio
The Troublesome Trio is a very famous group of penguins known for their frequent pranking. They are the masters of all "prank-ation", "cuckoo-ization", and "bizzare-ation". They have a nemisis called The Ghost Gang. Trio Members *Explorer 767-- The mastermind of the group. He is cunning, quick, and clever. Explorer thinks up the pranks, with ideas from his subordinates, Barkjon and Happyface. He also gets into tight situations alot, like being trapped between a very angry Mabel and a cliff with a 900 ft. drop. He created the Trio and recruited the other two. *Barkjon-- He often provides the necessary equipment for the pranks. For example, Explorer once made use of the large mirrors in Barkjon's bathroom to pull off a Pepper's Ghost prank on TurtleShroom, with Happyface as the ghost. He also tends to be too loud, say the wrong thing, or accidently mess up the project. After he was seen riding his board and whoopee-cushioning somebody at the same time, Explorer recruited him. *Happyface141-- Happyface is the perfect scout, and provides important info during major operations, like The Waffle Operations, during which the trio successfully attempted to pour waffle batter on Str00del and Mabel. Since he is a light footed penguin, he can break into houses. Happyface makes lousy operation and project names so lets Barkjon and Explorer make them. When Explorer saw him pranking Mabel with expert reconnaissance during a South Pole Council meeting, he got recruited. Honorary Members * Fred 676-- As the older brother of Explorer, Fred supervises the trio on quests that involve physics and math. * Clyde, Danny, Xavier, and Scooter-- The puffle quartet sometimes plans the pranks of the Trio: Clyde is the brains, Xavier and Scooter build/buy/get any neccessary equipment, and Danny usually does all the talking. That is, he uses his smooth talk and sarcasm to manipulate other penguins, or talk the Trio's way out of trouble. As Clyde puts it: "Sly, dude. Sly..." * Flystar55555-- When the superhero isn't on one of his quests, Flystar will sometimes help out with the Trio's troublemaking schemes. * Tails6000:He is not to be messed with. He may prank at any time. He is usually used for pranks that require a distraction. * Metalmanager-- A tough yet funny penguin. He can prank someone without them knowing that he was there. Excellent equipment to prank, except that the equipment is few but strong. He only has one flaw, and thats's that if he sees a cookie, he will run for it, even if there's an anvil above his head! * Billy Mays-- Though he never really pranks anyone, Billy is allways willing to supply the group with products such as OxiPie, Mighty Putty, and even Kaboom incase the group is forced to clean up a mess they made afterwards. He's even signed a contract with them to give them his products 50% off. Seeing as he usually doubles, or triples the amount of the product, it's a very good deal. * Triskelle-- The royalty is quite pranker himself. He usually uses himself to distract people by fainting. Headquarters Recently, Happyface inheirted a mansion in The Happyface State. One day he came across a giant underground room with posters of STINC on it. He transformed the room for the Trio's planning and no one can enter it except for Trio members. You must have a flipperprint to enter... or be a ghost... Pranks Warning: The trio is EVIL!!! Hilarious, but EVIL!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Operation Waffle Operation Waffle was a series of steps that eventually led to Mabel and Str00del getting covered in waffle batter. #'Project Batter'-- This step involved mixing waffle batter without Mabel and Str00del getting suspicious. This was pulled off by Barkjon pretending to pass out flyers about a waffle/pancake bake sale to the two puffles. #'Project Pipe Dream'-- This involved making a way to transfer the waffle batter from the kitchen to the living room. This was done by making a sort of vacuum pump that would suck the batter from the kitchen to the desired destination. Excuse: "We need a delivery system in the igloo." #'Finale'-- This is the final step where the trio loaded the waffle batter and managed to shoot it at Mabel and Str00del. It was a total sucess. (e.g. PWNAGE) Operation Pepper's Ghost (on Professor Shroomsky) Operation Pepper's Ghost was just a really scary prank that nearly scarred Prof. Shroomsky's mental health for life. #'Project Stage Set'-- Designing the set-up for the prank. Involved getting the mirror from Barkjon's igloo to Explorer's igloo. #'Project Costume'-- Designing a ghost costume for Happyface. #'Project Postal'-- Mailing an invitation to Prof. Shroomsky to a "Halloween Party". #'Finale'-- The final step where Happyface stands in a hidden room and pretends to be a ghost, Explorer and Barkjon manage the lighting, and Prof. Shroomsky gets the fright of his life!!! Operation Bloody Stain Operation Bloody Stain was a prank that tricked people into thinking they had been either shot, stabbed, or been kaboomed! #'Project Red 50'-- Happyface and Barkjon design a shirt with water with blood red coloring and makes a scent on it. #'Project Kiosk'-- The Trio sets up a small shirt-selling stand anywhere. #'Project Con Artist'-- Sets at least 5 people up and gives them the shirts. #'Finale'-- Explorer makes a BOOM sound and then the people wearing shirts see the blood and get OWNED!! Operation Spaz Operation Spaz is not a prank, but a mission they went on in order to find the truth about The Sapie Brothers. The plan is sure to take more than 2 weeks. #'Project Jumpsuit'-- The Trio must get in jumpsuits and swim to the Cathedral. #'Project Cat Burglar'-- Barkjon and Explorer go on the roof and cut open a window and try to get in while Happyface navigates and stalls the brothers. #'Project Super Spy'-- Barkjon and Explorer load their water guns and explore the place. Find the Sapie Brothers and find the truth. #'Finale'-- Happyface comes in and arrest them takes them to the council. *The opertion failed, due to the fact that they were discovered by Dr. Stamm. The day after, the Sapie Brothers were seen leaving the Cathedral. The Trio decided to drop the plan and instead started working on a way to prank the Sapie Brothers. Operation Spaz 2 After the failure of its predecessor, this operation was re-designed as a prank. #'Project Jumpsuit 2'-- The Trio swim to the Cathedral under the cloak of night. #'Project Cat Burglar 2'-- Barkjon and Explorer crawl across the roof to the Cathedral's main sever, and then await for Happyface's signal. #'Project Super Spy 2'-- While the brothers are (hopefully) sleeping, Happyface breaks in and rigs the Cathedral with all sorts of traps and tricks, from hidden whoopee cushions to Blue Screen Of Death Screensavers. #'Finale'-- On Happyface's signal, Explorer and Barkjon hack into the sever and change the settings around the Cathedral indoors to make it seem as if it was daytime. The Sapie Brothers (probably) wake up tired and groggy, and will be easy victims of the mischevious traps set up by Happyface. Operation Ditto This operation is a prank to make Mabel fall in freezing cold, leopard seal infested, waters. #'Project Iceberg'-- The Trio must create a fake iceberg next to a leopard seal den. Then they rig the place with traps. #'Project Jet-Pack'-- Happyface locates, insults, and then races Mabel to the new iceburg on a Jet-Pack. Happyface crashes in the Plaza and, using a psycological trick, makes Mabel head to the new iceburg. #'Project "POP!"'-- Barkjon and Explorer sit patiently on a cloud, and as Mabel floats by in her bubble (purple puffles fly in bubbles), Barkjon shoots the bubble with a blowdart, causing Mabel to crash-land into the ocean. Explorer then throws a (clean) plunger onto her back. The plunger handle is coated with the smell of penguin meat on it. #'Finale'-- Mabel falls in the freezing cold water and gets infected with all the Ditto in the world! Operation Fish-Heads This prank was pulled on Penghis Khan. They got thirty bruises after the prank and had to take five showers to get the fish smell off them. The prank was to torture him with very, very bad music, then make him watch WHAT?!? thirty times. #'Project Ticket'-- Barkjon comes to Penghis Khan and invites him to the movie theater. Khan thinks he is going to watch Penguin Man:The Movie. #'Project Switcheroo'-- Happyface silently switches the movie tapes so that the movie showing is WHAT?!?. #'Project Lock-In'-- Happyface lures the guards out with some of the burgers he got from his resturaunt. Barkjon then locks Penghis Khan in the theater. Explorer poses as the technician and procedes to play the movie. #'Finale'-- Khan is locked in a dull, desolated movie theater and is stuck watching a very boring movie for 10 hours. Operation Ninja This prank was pulled on Winston to think he in being attacked by other ninjas. This actually worked and Winston temporarily stopped hugging ninjas. #'Project Tinker'-- Explorer sets the Dojo up with tinkers and other nessecary equipment. #'Project Recruit'-- Happyface recruits a bunch of ninjas and tell them to jump on the guy that sets off the trip line. #'Project Huggie Chase'-- Barkjon lures Winston to the Dojo and stands on the opposite end of the cue line, causing Winston to step on it. #'Finale'-- Winston is jumped on by ninjas and get the scare of his life! WOOT WOOT! Operation Deep Note This is a "remixed" version of "Operation Fish-Heads", except it was pulled on Mabel. #'Project Ticket 2'-- Same thing as its predeccesor, except Mabel thinks she's going to watch "WHAT?!?". #'Project Switcheroo 2'-- Happyface switches the movie tapes so that the movie playing is THX's "Deep Note" audio logo. #'Project Lock-In 2'-- The Trio lures the guards out, locks Mabel in, and puts on their earplugs #'Finale'-- The THX logo blasts its signature "Deep Note" and Mabel is (literally) "blown away". Operation Fizzle This is a prank pulled on Ray Kodo that should scare the life out of him. #'Project "Trash it!"'-- Explorer borrows a trash can from Barkjon and puts it in an empty alleyway. He fills it with Polka Pola. #'Project Gossip'-- Happyface tells Ray that there is a trash can filled with Pola/Koke bottles. Hopefully, Ray will want to see #'Project Carbonate'-- While Happyface leads Ray to the trash can, Flystar uses telekinesis to shake the trash can. This causes the Polka Pola/Koke inside to bubble and become unstable. #'Finale'-- Ray opens the can lid, causing a major explosion. HUZZAH!!! Operation Screensaver This prank is a public prank, known to everyone. #'ProjectBlue Screen'--Barkjon cuts out a realistic thin piece of glass, and imprints a blue screen of death on it. #'Project Super Glue'-- Happyface breaks into someone's house, and Explorer glues the fake "screensaver" to the screen. #'Finale'-- The prankee gets the shock of his life, and throws out the computer! Operation Treachery This prank is pulled on The Treacherous Trio. #'Project Freeze'-- The entire Trio works on freezing differed substances, like hot suace, pudding, etc etc. #'Project Merge'-- At the BoF's merging center, Barkjon merges the substances together, making one icky gooey substance. #'Porject Cubicle'-- HF makes the frozen substance into ice cubes. #'Project Follow'-- Explorer diguises himself, and reports the location of the Treacherous TRIO. #'Project Sample'-- HF and Barkjon diguise themselves, and give out free samples of drinks. The drinks are spiked with the ice cube. #'Finale'-- The Treacheous Trio takes a sample, and begin acting wierd, and see hallucinations. Operation Freakout This prank is pulled on paranoid people, thinking his house is haunted. They also can be hired to do this for a haunted house. #'Project Record'-- The trio begins recording creepy voices. #'Project Survey'-- Barkjon asks people if they are paranoid, and asks for their address so they can send a thearapist. #'Project Break-In'-- HF and Explorer break into the house, and Explorer unscrews a heating vent, while HF throws in the never-ending freaky sounds. #'Finale'-- Paranoidperson gets freaked out, and is sent to a mental institute. Kinda cruel, but at least they get their threapist! Operation Robo-Malfunction Tails asked Explorer if he could lead this prank. He had permission to do this prank. #'Project: Know the Enemy' Have a good eavesdropper spy on Aye-Que to get information. for one of his robotic inventions to rule the world #'Project: Sneak-In' Tails sneaks into the base with the other members on lookout while Explorer watches the loosening of bolts and screws. #'Project: Get Out of Here!' Tails signals the whole group to run as the robots are gonna barge through the door any second, breaking the barricade. #'Finale' Aye-Que tries starting up the robot thus making it fall apart. The whole trio watches from Tail's plane and laugh their heads off... Operation Styx N' Bones Also known as Let's Prank Charon!. Their biggest prank yet; it's so big that it needs its own article! More coming soon... PLOP Contract One day, one of the Trio members became bored and wrote a strange, completely random, and absolutely nonsense-based "contract". It has no true meaning, it's just a bunch of random words and phrases. Read it for yourself. Trivia *The Trio has been sued many times. Once, the GourdZoid Council condemned them for throwing snowballs at the Czar (is that even a crime?). They took time in jail, but shortly afterward escaped in an very complex plan that they didn't even remember later. Prisoners are eager to find out. *Victims of the StormWorm 'insist that the creature is by far a superior prankster than the Trio, but naturally, the Trio deems this impossible. *To get in the Trio, one must comply to the PLOP License (Pranker's License Of Pranking), written by Explorer. Many a soul has read the license and fainted. Even Bill Gates himself stated that it was "the Antarctic version of the EULA." Read it and weep! *The Trio plans on pranking Charon and will need the hononary members. *Kwiksilver was once said to be the equivalent of The Trio after he pranked Explorer on The Moon Mission, but Explorer insisted firmly that Kwiksilver was not that good. ** After saying that statement, Explorer was drenched by a falling bucket of water. *There is a group simaler to them *Alex12345a is quite afriad of the trio, as he gets pranked easily, even by himself! *Fudd really wants to join, because he is good at pranking people See Also * Explorer 767 * Barkjon * Happyface141 * Mabel * Treacherous Trio * Troublesome Trio- The Game *Gary the Gaget Dude's Army Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Nuisances Category:Pranksters